Final Fantasy 7 prelude: The rise of Shinra
by ruderevived
Summary: this story explains how shinra became the energy monopoly it is in FF7. it explains the life of president shinra befor he became the president of shinra. please R
1. troubled waters

**Final Fantasy VII prelude:  
The rise of shinra**

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of the final fantasy characters.

Chapter 1: troubled waters

"RUN FOR YOU'RE YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" screamed someone as fire erupted from the base of the reactor that sunk deep under the plant, which was built on the ocean.

"SHE'S BECOMING UNSTABLE!" yelled the man in the blood stained control tower.

People were running every way to try and get into one of the escape pods but the whole plant including the pods' detachment rod ran on electricity and the power had been cut off. It was all in vain that these people tried to escape, even the doors were electric. Then all of the sudden the control tower's base exploded, sending the tower and its occupants to their doom. Blood covered the walls and made puddles on the floor. Corpses lay sprawled on the floor with their stomachs blown open. Hearts stuck to the walls and the ground, some still beating. Intestines and other human remains were splattered all over the plant. Death was upon them all and resistance was futile.

"SHEEEEEEEEE'S GUNA FUCKING BL…"but the man in the white lab coat's words were cut short. The reactor exploded at that very moment, and the ocean below was propelled in every way. It could be seen on radars for miles. Nevertheless, not a soul new where the blast came from. The power held in the concealed reactor had created a blast so great, that it had started a hurricane. Within an hour it was recognized as one of the most powerful hurricanes ever to be verified. It headed in every direction. Any city close to shore would be destroyed. Meanwhile inhabitants of those cities prepared…


	2. Bad weather in junan harbor

**Final Fantasy VII prelude:  
The rise of shinra**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of the final fantasy characters._**

**Chapter 2 bad weather in Junon harbor**

"Hurry, nail those boards to the window, Culser." Said a very frantic looking woman by the name of Secila Shinra.

"Yes mother" said the boy named Culser.

"Where is your father?" asked Secila now getting irritated

"He said he had to go to work today."

"On a Saturday?"

"He said he had to take care of some important business."

"He always has to take care of important business" said Secila now frustrated at realizing that here own words were true.

"Mom, give dad break."

"I know I just worry about him sometimes he works so hard you know it's a wonder he doesn't just drop dead in his tracks." said Secila exasperatedly

The radio was playing in the background. In between songs it would give a live broadcast of the hurricane that was last said to be a half hour away from Junan harbor. Right now it was playing the one winged angel song.

"Veni Veni Venias, No me mori Facias. Veni veni venias, No me mori Facias Gloriosa, Generosa. Gloriosa, Generos. Ve.. V.ni Ve..as, No .e mori Fa…s. Veni ve.i ve…., No me ..ri Fa…s Est…s I.ter..s, Ira Va…eti Se.…oth! ….eroth! Estuans Int…is, Ira V..em..i S…ero..! .ep…oth..." With every word it got fuzzier and fuzzier. Soon nothing could be heard. They waited in anxiety and listened to the fuzz. Then they heard a breakthrough. "Thi. J.st i. the hur…ane i. ju.. te. minu. Fro. Hitti.. Jun.. Harb..." then the radio went completely fuzzy.

"Mom I'm scared"

"Why?"

"I'm scared something will happen to dad"

"I know me too but he will make it home in time I hope."

"Can I look out the window?"

"Sure from what I've heard this hurricane will destroy our house anyway so we will just have to go down to the cellar." And upon that Culser got up from boarding the window and went to the front window that looked out over the driveway. Minuets passed and the wind started to pick up. He saw nothing of his father for several more minuets. It was less than 4 minuets until the hurricane was supposed to hit when a black limo drove into the driveway. Culser's heart was lifted and he felt much better. He was ready to leave the window to go greet his father when a palm tree fell upon the limo smashing it.

"MOM, A TREE JUST SMASHED DAD'S CAR!" screamed Culser.

"WHAT!" she screamed back.

They ran out the door and went to look into the limo. When they got there they saw a horrific sight. The driver's head was crushed in and there was blood spattered all over the window and seat.

"Oh no!" said Culser as they went to look in the back seat for his father.

They opened the door only to find that the main trunk of the tree had smashed right through his stomach and impaled his body. He lay lifeless in the car. It started to rain heavily and they were getting soaked. The wind was still blowing more than Culser had ever seen it. His mother started crying and screaming.

"Why did the earth do this to us!" she yelled into the wind.

"MOM, look the hurricane is coming" He was right. Not only was it a hurricane but it was an extremely large tidal wave as well.

"Let's get inside mom" screamed Culser.

"Noooooooo!" she cried "This can't be happening to me."

"MOM, c'mon we have to go!" urged Culser

"GO!" she said "Get inside the cellar I will be right there" but he could almost see that she was lying by the look in her eyes. She had tears streaming out her eyes and Culser could tell that she wanted to be with her husband more than anything else in the world.

"Alright, but hurry please." He said this knowing that she wouldn't. So with that and knowing that he might not see his mother again he turned and ran into the house and down into the cellar.


	3. The Aftermath

Final Fantasy VII prelude:

The rise of shinra

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of the final fantasy characters.

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

"SLAM!" went the cellar door as Culser opened it to find his house in wreckage.

There were blocks of wood and other substances lying around as far as the eye could see. Almost no houses still stood. It was near impossible to move around from place to place in this wreckage. A few people had surfaced from their houses but not many. The air smelled of death. Many people that Culser could see were weeping about their losses. He didn't even think about his mother for a while. He was in so much shock he didn't really think about anything. That was until he saw the limousine body still in the driveway covered by shards of many different things.

He frantically ran over and started throwing the rubble off the car and onto the ground which was covered in debris already. He worked for what seemed like hours. He felt sweat or tears role down his face he couldn't tell which. He was finally done clearing the remains of the car when he noticed that the car doors were smashed in and couldn't be opened. He had an idea he took a big piece of rock and chucked it through the window with as much strength as he could muster. He climbed through the window. The car was very musty and dark he couldn't see a thing. He could smell a very rich and terrible smell it smelled like blood.

Culser tried to turn on the car's light and to his surprise it worked but not brightly. He turned towards the back of the car but only to bear witness to one of the worst sights he would ever see. What he saw would be with him for the rest of his life. He saw his parents, both of them. Their bodies were mangled together blood smeared over both of them. Their clothes were ripped off mainly and they had shards of car parts sticking in both of them. Blood dripped off his mother's chin which was mashed into her chest. They had a big shard of plastic sticking straight through both of them pinning them together.

A swarm of fruit flies flew in and started to feast on his mother and fathers' dead corpses. Her heart hung out of her chest and Culser would have latter sworn he saw it beat once. Blood streamed out of the torn veins that were connected to the heart. He started to cry but his body had no more water to cry with so instead his eyes dried up and crusted until he almost couldn't see anymore. He blinked but it didn't help very much.

He climbed out of the car and decided to go for a walk on the beach. The high voltage towers in the ocean had fallen and were laying on the beach. Flies and insects were swarming the beach. The sand was stained with blood in many places. He fell down on the sand face first and cried right into the wet sand. He cried for what seemed like hours. After a while he started to get cold but there was no shelter. He sat up and held himself.

It soon got so cold that he decided that if he wanted to last the night he had to build a fire. He went back down into his cellar were his family usually kept their wood for building fires in the fireplace. He got enough to last him a night. And set off for the beach where at least the ground wasn't covered with wreckage. He took a piece of flint, some paper and a steel pipe. He placed the wood in a tepee shape and put the paper inside. He took the flint and struck it with the steel pipe multiple times he kept getting spark after spark and finally it lit the paper.

He didn't have long so he kept feeding it paper until he was sure the wood had caught on fire. This was the routine he had practiced many times in his house while making fires with his father. He got a good fire going, fed it enough wood to keep going for hours and then went to sleep. It was a terrible night the sand was wet and not fun to sleep on. He must have woken up more than ten times during the night and was uncomfortable the whole night.

He finally woke up and it turned to morning. The beach smelled like old fish and the sun was hot and bright. He tried to sit up but his back was killing him. He tried to stretch it out as much as possible before he sat up again. He did succeed in making it crack quite loudly in fact. He sat up and wiped himself off from the sand but he had to pry his eyes open they had been crusted shut with sand and salt.

He opened his eyes only to see that he was alone and his fire had gone out during the night. He looked out into the ocean and cursed the planet for what it had done to his family. He vowed that one day he would become powerful at the expense and the pain of the planet. He looked out into the ocean and stared onto the horizon for almost 3 hours without moving at all. He would have stayed like that for much longer had some thing not gotten his attention.

He moved his eyes down the beach where the sun had reflected of a strange object and shined into his eyes. He stood up regardless of the immense pain in his legs. He walked further down the beach towards the object which now appeared to be a crate or box of some sort. He became curious about what was inside so he took the steel pipe that he used to make the fire in attempted to pry it open but to no avail because it wouldn't open. He kicked the capsule and it rolled over revealing a hatch on the side. He bent down to the crate and popped open the hatch. What he found inside would change his life forever.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Final Fantasy VII prelude:

The rise of shinra

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of the final fantasy characters.

Chapter 4: secrets revealed

* * *

The hatch slid open smoothly but made a loud squeaking noise like it hadn't been opened in a long time. A strong smell of must erupted from the capsule as he got closer to it. Inside the container there was a package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a dingy red string. He lifted that package out of the capsule. It was rather heavy though. He had to pretty much wrench the package out the pod because it was bigger than the opening in the hatch. Culser untied the ribbon and the package fell apart. It was full of notebooks, papers, and a bottle of red fluid with a stopper in it. He was very disappointed. He had thought it would be something important or at least something valuable. His knees started to hurt so he took two of the notebooks and put them under his knees. He took a long look at the bottle full of red fluid. After a while he took out the stopper and smelled the liquid. It smelled strongly of something he had ever smelled before. He put the stopper back in and set the tube of solution on the sand next to him. A drop of the fluid that had been on the stopper and was wiped onto the edge of the cylinder touched the white grainy sand and stained it red. He looked at one of the documents that were on top of the huge stack of papers in a folder. It was a rather old document. It was browned and wrinkled it was written in a curly and almost hard to read handwriting. The document read:

"To those who have found this capsule and are reading this document now I lend you my greatest advice. The secrets contained in this container are ones never meant to be revealed. This information in the wrong hands could bring about the destruction of life as we now know it. The secrets held within this collection of documents I hope are never found but nevertheless my colleagues have forced me to put our work in a time capsule so that if we die it will not be lost forever. What we have found can create so many problems in this world that it would surly bring the existence of mankind to a halt if not used carefully. If you are reading this it means I am now almost surely dead and so I no longer hold the burden of these secrets but while I was alive it weighed heavily on my soul. If I didn't know the greediness and foolhardiness of mankind then I would ask that you take everything in this capsule and burn it. You wouldn't do it if I asked you to anyway so all I can do is enlighten you with my advice and hope for the best.

When a person dies his or her soul goes into the lifestream and is transformed into spirit energy. The planet needs this energy to live and flourish without dying out. If someone was to take away enough of the spirit energy then the planet would dry up, crust over and split in half. This would surely end the race of mankind as without this planet where would we live. The fact is nowhere is suitable for us besides this planet but yet the race of mankind sets out to destroy it in many ways. This is why this information is so critical and this is why it is so dangerous. This is why the one who puts this into effect will end the race of mankind for his own profit. The power described in these documents is… Mako energy.

This energy is cheap and efficient. It will be a great source of power for man. But this same power is energy made from spirit energy. It will within time suck the life out of the planet and soon the planet will wither and die. It will have no more power to run itself on no rivers will flow no trees will grow and the life will end. So I tell you this hoping you will control the usage of Mako energy and do your best to keep the planet alive. Please do not forget the words I say to you.

Signed in all sincerity,

Dr. Bugenhagen

Director of Mako energy advancement"


	5. Revenge is sweet

Final Fantasy VII prelude:

The rise of shinra

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of the final fantasy characters.

Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweet

Culser thought for a long time he thought of all the possibilities that came with this power that he had obtained. He thought of what could have possibly happened to make him receive this great knowledge. He thought until he couldn't think anymore. He had sweat rolling down his face. He thought how he had a duty to keep his planet safe from this horrible substance. Then while he was thinking the sweat turned into tears. It wasn't for a particular reason but just because he was emotionally unstable. He started to think about his mother. He thought about how he would never see her again. He thought about his father the one he never knew. He wouldn't ever get to know him. It made him cry harder and harder. He had nothing in life anymore. He had no home, no family, nobody to look after him, and in fact as far as he knew all his friends could be dead too.

By the time he was done cramming all this into his brain he was overloading in emotional pain. He needed something to hate someone to hate. He needed to hate the thing that took away his parents. He pleaded to god but found no answer. He swore revenge on something, anything. He needed to know why he lost everything he cared about in his life. He needed to know who to blame for what had happened. He found himself swearing vengeance but he didn't know who he was swearing it upon. He finally concluded that the only thing to blame could be the planet. Yes the planet made this happen to him. He needed a way to get back at the planet, the earth who had taken away all he loved. He was to the point of bawling by now. He cried for hours on end. He didn't stop crying until he cried himself to sleep.

He woke up early the next morning. He figured it was around 5:00 because the sun was already lighting up the east horizon a little. He had sand scrapes all over his body and head. He had sand stuck in his eyelashes and ears. He smelt a terrible stench of dead fish and body odor. He had a dreadful pain in his stomach because he hadn't eaten in so long. He had a horrible headache from the night before and he was very cold. He remembered what he had cried about for hours but the feeling had passed and he no longer felt the need to cry about it. The one feeling that did stick with him was his feeling of hate.

He hated the earth for what it had done to him and that feeling would stay with him for a long time. He needed a way to harm the earth to take his revenge for what it did to him. He looked down only to what he was laying on top of. It was the papers and notebooks he had found the day before. He had a brilliant but terrible idea. He would use his new found power to take his vengeance upon the planet and all its creatures. He would use the power of Mako energy to suck the life from the planet. He thought about the idea more and more. He loved the idea of actually putting this information to use. He would become rich off the pain of the thing that had hurt him the most. He reminisced over the idea for about an hour until his hunger got to him. He slowly rose up and walked awkwardly to his house. Debris was still everywhere. It looked as if almost no action had been made to clean up the place although a little work had been done. He opened the door to the cellar of his old house where they kept a refrigerator full of food.

The refrigerator's power had been out but the food still looked ok so he took some out to where he had the fire built. He struggled to start another one but this time it was a lot easier because he had a dry place to work and hot coals to start with. He soon had a hot meal to eat. He ate for a while until he couldn't eat anymore. The pain started to go away but was only slowly fading when he started to think about how he could put Mako energy out to the world. He decided to look up a Dr. Bugenhagen in the library records in Costa del Sol which was across the sea. He had been to Costa del Sol twice already in his life and knew how to get there.

He spent the next few hours gathering all he had left in his house and all of the info he found in the capsule taking extra care to put padding around the flask that contained the only Mako energy he or anyone had ever seen. Before the day was through he finished packing built another fire and was trying to go to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him and he needed to be alert for the whole thing. He tossed and turned for hours trying to get as comfortable as he possibly could but to no avail. He thought and thought about the journey and it made him more and more anxious every minute. He did finally get to sleep around 2:00am but that wouldn't help him much, for he had to get up in 6 hours to catch the boat. He fell asleep with the thought of how nice it would feel to finally win a battle. The thought about how he would make the planet suffer for his own good. It made him feel like a piece of him had finally been filled in. He didn't know revenge could be this sweet.


End file.
